Ulin Pencil
by JongInyah D.OLLai
Summary: KAISOO! apa jadi nya jika terjadi cinta antara 2 orang yang saLing bermusuhan? kajja! di baca
1. Chapter 1

Title : Ulin Pencil

Author : Inyah_JongInyah

Cast : Kai + Kyungsoo + Kris + Tao + Suho (berangsur nambah)

Bintang tamu (?):

+ Taemin + Sulli + Amber + Eunyeuk + Yuri + Yoona + Tiffany + Sicca +(U-KISS)Eli + AJ + KiSeop + Hoya Infinite + Lee Min Hoo + Zain Malik + Tora Sudirowh + Derby Romerowh + Gita Gutawah + + Eza Sigit + Irshadi Bagas + Kevin Julio +Wulan Guritno de el el

Genre :Yaoi + Comedy 3G (Gagal + gaje + garing)+aneh+Romance(ngarep)

Typo itu seperti Hantu !ada dimana mana

Hoyya Holla halloooewh~ the Gaje Author dataaang Lagiiiih! Okeh! Seperti biasa yg Ane bawa selaluuuu Kaisoo! Ngehhehehe...terinspirasi dari KAMBING JANTAN

OHH IYYAH! WARNING! Sedia kresek sebelum baca! Ini FF ga pake sensor! Trus sedia lagu k-will please don't #maksa#atur play Liiiiiist noooooow~!

Yeoldaah~ Good Luck(?) pLaaak! Happy reading maksudnyah

IF U DONT LIKE IT? JEBAL LIKE IT ! (?)

*The Gaje Author present*

*-_+Ulin PenciL+_-*

-PART 1-

''PASUKKAAAAN BARA GIRIII IYYEEAAAAAAAH~"

"NINJA REENJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR ! IYYEEEEAAAAAH!"

Teriak seorang Namja coklat yg tengah menyanyikan lagu film favoritnya! Ninja Ranger. Itu Namja baru bangun tidur. Tapi langsung maen nyanyi aja!. Mana suara nya berat banget lagi! Err. Angker~

/ZREB! / Namja itu narik sprei ranjang berukuran cukup(?). mini maksudnya! Inyah malu nulis Mini! Jadi nulis cukup gitu eaah~

"HYEEEAAAH! BERUBAH! BLACK RANGER ! AAA ! " Teriak Nya lagih. Sambil muter melilit (?)itu sprei ke badanya- biar kaya Ninja!

"/TEEW~ TEW~/ AHHAAHHHAAHHAH A HA AHA AHAHAHA!" itu Namja loncat loncat girang(?) di ranjang cukupnya! Ditambah dengan suara tawa beratnya yang bass. Menambah suasana angker di kamar ituh

"EH! KAI! LEBIH BAIK LU BERESIN KAMAR LU!" Tereak Namja tua(?coret) orang tua dari Namja coklat itu. Heh! Pappih nya! Rempong Inyah jelasinnya! Yg tereak tadi itu pappihnya. Nama pappihnya Upan Ipan! Atau lebih dikenal dengan nama kerennya Kris Wu Fan Yi Fan. Tapi dia ga mau dipanggil Upan! Dia mau nya dipanggil Kris. Kris itu nama panggilannya. Nama aslinya Kris Upan Ipan ! tapi die ngotot! Kris Wu Yi Fan katanyee. Hehh yeoLdah—Seterah bebeb dehh. Author ngikut bebeb ajaaah

"NE PAPPIIIH" Tereak Namja coklat itu menurut sama Papih nya-Upan

"Ebagooes!~" ucap Upan yang berada dibawah nya Kai(eh?). Upan ada di lantai bawah gitu yaahh. Rumahnya ada 3 tingkat. Ginihh.. Kai di atas dan Upan dibawah (?eh). Kai di lantai 3 dan Upan dilantai paling bawah

Upan tersenyum puas dengan sikap anak coklatnya yang penurut. Dia terus senyum sambil..

"SLRU~p!" Upan meminum kopi susu dengan penuh nafsu. Upan tersenyum mandangin kopi susu itu- kopi buatan Tao! Yayang bebebh istrinya Upan + Mammih nya si Namja Coklat-Kai

"SLRU~p!" Upan minum kopi nya lagi dan pake nafsu yang penuh! Kenapa dia Nafsu? Upan ingat Author? Ingat burung(?)coret! Angry Birds maksudnya C. Upan Ingat yayang Tao yg sexeh kaya panda

eKetik REG e spasseh ejawaban kamuh! Kirim ke 0330

...benar! dia ingat Tao! Muka Tao itu manis kaya susu. Trus hitam kaya Kopi #Plak!. Tao kan hitam manis gitu iyyeeeah.

Upan suka kopi karna Tao. Karna suka sama wajah manisnya Tao. Tao mirip kopi susu! #garing-.-

"Gege~" panggil sesosok kopi pada Upan.-Tao mandangin Upan yg lagi minum kopi dari kejauhan a.k.a ambang pintu. "ne~ sini ! Gege peluk!" ucap Upan dan Tao pun menurut

Keduanya pun peluk-pelukan. Pandang-pandangan. Keduanya tersenyum. Memandang kagum pada kekaseh nya masing-masing.

Upan suka sama senyumnya Tao. .senyuman di Bibir Tao mampu mengalihkan dunia Upan dari dunia Angry Birds menuju Dunia panda. Upan jatuh cinta sama bibir Tao!; bibir tipis dengan lengkungan (?) ;3 membuat Upan harus banyak-banyak minum kopi (?)#melampiaskan Nafsu gituu.

Sedangkan Tao? dia juga sama kaya Upan! Tao jatuh cinta sama bibir bird punya Upan. Sexehh ... dan Tao juga senang punya suami kaya Kris. Dia merasa hidupnya lengkap (bibir Tao tipis dan bibir Kris Bird). Upan berkulit cerah ? Tao berkulit gelap..mereka saling melengkapi -#Gaje

Upan ngerasa dia adalah Namja paling beruntung di dunia karna bisa punya Istri kaya Tao. yehh keduanya merasa beruntung karna saling memiliki.

Mereka beruntung karna mereka berjodoh

Mereka beruntung karena saling mencintaih

Mereka beruntung karena takdir yang mengikat mereka

Mereka beruntung dapat hadiah 500 rupiah dari gosok ale ale.(eh?)

Tinggalin 2 sejoli inih. Bikin iri !

Back to Life(coret) back to Kai. Ayo naik! Kai ada di lantai atas

Oh tenyatah! Ga perlu naik! Kai udah turun !

"morning pappihh.. morning mammiih" sapa Kai pada dua sejoli yang beruntung inih. Tao melepas pelukannya pada Upan. Memilih membalas sapa anak nya yang menurutnya lebih tampan daripada suaminya-Upan

"morning to.. anak mammih udah bangun tenyata" ucap Tao .Manjain anak nya yang tampan bin coklat

"ne~ tentu aja dia udah bangun baby.. dia kan sudah besar! Sudah 1 SMA Lagi!"ucap Upan. Dia mulai ngerasa Baby Tao-nya berlebihan sama Kai-anak semata wayang mereka.

Ohh hellowh beibehh! Kai udah besar! Tak usah berlebihan ngurusin dia!_batin Kris. Mukanya udah agak kusut liat tingkah Baby Tao-nya

Melihat air muka Kris yang kusut membuat Tao' mengerutkan' alisnya bingung. Tao sudah berkerut permisaaah. Tao sudah tua!#pLak!

Tao mulai ngerasa ada yang beda sama Kris Kris gege ga terima deh sama perlakuan ku pada Kai? Ayolah gege...! Tao sangat menyayangi anak nyaaa. Anak semata wayang yang sangat tampan melebihi suaminya-Kris the Upan. Tapi Tao lebih milih 'watados' aja! Daripada ntar ketahuan , kalau tenyatahh bilang dalem ati! bilang anak nya lebih tampan daripada Kris? Crong vs Angry Bird ? oh no no anigetji. Jinjja neon anigetji! Sungan Heart attack i sigganui i kkeuut (HeartAttack IndiaVer)

"Ne~ Nae mandi dulu ne mamiih " ucap Kai yang mulai ngerasa bosan. Bosan nunggu penjelasan Author yang kusut melilit

"Ne~ palli! Setelah mandi, duduk disini ne. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan" ucap Kris The Upan tegas bin maccho. Kyaaaaaaaa ! ^^

Kai pun langsung bejalan kekamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan teriakan histeris Inyah karna liat ke-macho-an si Upan. Sedangkan si Upan? Oh dia lagi lope-lopean sama Baby panda-nya. Okeh! Tinggalin dua sejoli iniih,! Again! Back to Kai! Kajja! Ikut Kai ke kamar mandi 0.0 #plak!

Zrrrrr (bunyi air mancur #plak! thowel)

Byuu~r

Zrrrr

"Ahh~ segarnya~" ucap Kai ke enakan (?)sambil bilas rambutnya yang berwarna Rainbow~

BYUURR~

ZRRRR~

"a~~h hh~"

CROOTT (?)

CROOTT !

Kai mengakhiri acara mandi nya dengan memaus (ngeluarin) ingus nya #euuh~

CROOTT !

Akhirnya Kai selesai mandi. Daan... TADA ! KULITNYA JADI TAN ! ga coklat lagi permissaah dan LAGIH! Dia ga ingusan lagih !

Kai pun melilitkan handuk di pinggang nya, guna nutupin bagian sensitif nya! Nutupin 'itu' nya.. u know whut eaaa

/WINK !/ lilitan itu dapat diselesaikan dalam satu kedipan mata. Tapi sayang! Tadi Author lagi malas ngedipin mata! Jadiiihh..

u know what lah sama apa yg Author liat

Inyah liat ! !

Benda. . .!

Yang kenyal kenyal

Menggemaskan !

Author liat !

CROT!

Ingus Kai mau keluar lagih! Tapi ga jadi! Karna Kai udah balik kekamar mandi men CROT CROT in ingus nya. AGAIN! KKAMJONG EUUH~!

UNTUNG LU GANTENG KAI ! JADI AUTHOR TETEP DEMEN SAMA LU!

Okkeeh! CROT CROT POV END!(?)

Sehabis main crot-crot. Kai berjalan menuju cermin raksasa yang ada didepan pintu kamar mandi. Kai berjalan dengan kul nya! Tak lupa ! tangan nya tengah Lap bibir ala MV MAMA, trus beralih elap hidung nya. Menambah kesan gaya cool pada dirinya. Ya walau pun itu sebenarnya yg di Lap itu ingus? Ya tetep aja cool.

Didepan cermin

Hmm.. gue tampan !_ujar Kai. (Ujar Inyah juga)

Kai memandangi wajahnya yang habis mandi. Kai miringin muka nya, ngusap idung nya dan beralih ngusap bibir nya yg seksehh. Kai tersenyum miring melihat pantulan wajah dicermin.

G.. OUUU! U RE SO HANDSOME KAI

Dipandanginya seluk beluk wajahnya, dia ngusap matanya pake ibu jarinya; ngusapin sisa belek yang ga sempat ia bersihin pas mandi,

/CNING!/ bersih deh. Lalu Kai beralih mandangin kebawahannya (?) hidung nya yang korengan (ada sedikit luka) hidung nya korengan gegara keseringan ngupil !yahh bedarah dehh! Korengan dehh-! ciaaand! Okehh ! kata korengan ga enak banget yeh? Ganti! Hidung Kai mimisan (biar keren 0.^d).

Next! Kai masih mandangin muka ganteng nya! Kai menggosok gosok iler yang udah kering di pipi kanan nya yang menurut nya sangat mengganggu!. Tapi gue tetap tampan_bangga Kai

Nasib orang tampan-

/CNING !/ sudah bersih semua! Hanya ada sedikit darah dan koreng di hidung Kai ! tapi itu ga masalah. Kai bisa bilang itu hidung ada sedikit darah karena mimisan *BIAR KEREN*

/WINK 0_^/ Kai mengakhiri acara ngaca nya dengan smirk dan dituntaskan dengan WINK

Kai pun bejalan nuju lemari baju

"CINDAI LAH MA~ NAAA~.." Kai mulai nyanyi! Suara bass nya pas banget buat lagu Cindai Siti Nurhafiyah (nama sepupu Author)coret siti Nurhaliza! *cucok!*.

Kai membuka lemari bajunya dan Kai milih-milih CD yang pengen ia pake!

Hmm~ TIFA Hello kitty Upin Ipin Doraemon Monalisa Mariposa

PING !

Pandangan Kai terhenti sama CD yang warna hijau garis-garis ! Bergambarkan Telethubbies yang sangat mirip dengan wajah Kai!

Teletubbies TinkiwinKai

'ZREP!' Singkat cerita !Kai sudah pake CD bergambar TinkiwinKai! (ga perlu di jelasin kan masang CD..? iyekaan..?iYadong!)

Lalu dia ngambil boxer warna Biru bergambar Barbie the Magic Of Pegasus

/buk!/ kai ngelempar itu boxer balik kelemari nya. Kai malas makai Boxer -.-

/zrep!/TRAP/KRIET/

Kai sudah pakai pakaian skolah dengan lengkap, yahh walau pun kancing bajunya ga dia kancing Sempurna gituu. 2 kancing bagian atas dibiarkan terpisah; menampilkan V didadanya.

Uuuuuu..~~~ Seksseeehh.( Author suka yg giniaan! + mending ga usah pake apa apa Kai!)

"HENDAK BERHI..~~ AAAS.." Kai nyisir rambut nya sambil jalan nuju cermin raksasa di samping ranjang cukupnya. Tak lupa! Kai tengah menyambung nyanyian nya yang sempat tertunda karena Boxer (?)

"cermin ku reetaaaaak" Kai muter muter badan nya didepan cermin *Dance*

"E RETAK E SERRIBUUU~" Kai masih aja nyanyi sambil bayangin itu cermin adalah kamera kodak yang dipake Eunyeuk No Other. Kai juga nyama in Dance ala No other! Beda nya Cuma lagu nya-

OH CINDAI

Kai tetap ganteng! Dia juga ngebayangin baju yang ia pakai a.k.a seragam skolah itu adalah baju kerajaan yg di pake pangeran Yamanee (suami Siti) di MV CINDAI #plak!

"WOOII KAAAAAIII ! CEPETAAAAAN WOOOOY! JANGAN NGACA MULU LO !" Tereak Kris yang ada dibawah Kai (?/ ahh! Inget kata-kata yg di atas aja ne? Author bingung merangkai kata)

/WINK!/ kaipun mengakhiri acara ngaca nya.

"Ne papppiiiiih~" Kai berlari nurunin 24 anak tangga

"duduk !" perintah Kris dan Kai nurut lagih

"begini chagi.." tao memulai. Entah kenapa tingkah Tao bikin Kai bingung

Alis Kai mengerut bingung. Kai berkerut. Kai lupa pake anti kerut anti bocor (eh?)

"hari ini adalah hari terakhir mu di SMA SM (Sholihul Mu'minin #Plak!) !. kau akan pindah" ucap Tao

Alis kai makin ngerut. Hidung nya juga ikut ngerut!. Kai kerutan. Kai sudah tua #pLak!

"kita akan pindah rumah" ucap Kris mengakhiri. Kerutan alis Kai pun berakhir dan Kai kembali coklat (eh?)

"kapan pindah ?" tanya Kai dengan gaya cool. Wajah cool Kai dapat bikin lupa kejadian dikamarnya tadih. Melupakan kejadian Kai joget(coret) Dance didepan kaca. Melupakan Kejadian hidung Kai yg korengan (?)

"hari ini ! pan sudah dibilang hari ini hari terahir lu skolaah" ucap Tao sabar ngadepin anak nya yang ganteng bin korengan inihh

"hmm! Okkeh mammiih~" ucap Kai

"Kai brangkat skolah ne..? chemekkuuuumz~" ucap Kai sambil nyium Author (? coret) sambil nyium tangan pappihh and mammih nya- salaman

BRRUUUUMMM~~

Kai pergi ke skolah naik ngeng ngeng diiringi lagu MEXTEP

MEXTEEE~P

BUUUU~m

NgEEEEEENG ~

BUUU~M

NNGGGG- - - - -~~

Kai berhenti ! bensin nya habis

"A~ Ha~.. Kai ! ada apa..? kangen sama aku yahc?" tanya mba penjual bensin yang ganjen bin centil sambil ngibasin rambut panjang nya yg berwarna coklat ke hijauan-hijau an

"GA ! bensin gue habis ! gue mau isi bensin!" ucap Kai dingin bin galak

"Ih.. Kai galak banget sama akkuhh" ucap mba itu sambil milin milin muter rambut nya

" GUE GA JAADI BELI ! GUE BELI DI LAEN AJA !" ucap Kai mulai risih bin jengah bin Euhh Bin Khattab Radhiallaahu anhu (?)

"E eeeeh ... ya udaah! Kai baek! Mau beli berapa Kai?" tanya itu Mba penjual narik narik tangan Kai yg udah mau pergih

"2 liter berapa..?" tanya Kai

"14 ribuhh"

"kalau satu liter?" tanya Kai –Lagih

Mba :" tujuh ribuhh"

Kai :"kalau setengah liter?"

Mba :"tiga ribu lima ratus"

Kai :"kalau setetes?" #Kai mulai keterlaluan

"gratis dahh-.-" jawab mba penjual ituhh

"oo~ kalau gitu tetesin sampae penuh ! .? biar gratis!" pinta Kai

-.-

_skip_

Singkat cerita! Kai tetap aja bisa dapat Bensin gratis! Eh? Ga gratis juga sihh! Kai tetap bayar! Bayar nya pake poto bareng! Itu mba penjual narik narik tangan Kai buat poto bareng sama dia.

/Trek clik cekrek/ itu mba poto nya centiiiiiiiiiil beudh! Itu mba mba poto nya senderan di bahu gituu sama Kai! Trus itu poto di kirim ke Internet pake keterangan mereka... uhuk-BATUK- acayan! #euhhoek!

Ckckck! Dulu mba itu juga pernah ngerjain seorang KIAI! Suho nama nya! Poto mereka lagi berbincang bincang tentang bensin

Kiai : berapa mba bensin nya?

Mba : tujuh ribuhh

Kiai : ohh.. inihh #serahinduit10ribuh

Mba : inih kembalian nya..

Kiai : loh? Ini apa mba? Ini pan nomor hape? Bukan duit

Mba : ohh? Muup! Salah kasih kertas.. inih kembaliannya.. tiga ribuhh

Kiai : -.- #terimauangtigaribu! #pergihh tanpa pamit! #Kiaiyangbaik! #calonpappihygbaik

Itu mba penjual moduuuuuuuuuuus beudh! Dan tanpa Kiai itu sadari! Ada Kamera Pengintai Kamar KaiSoo (eh?) salah !coret! tanpa Kiai itu sadarihh! Ada kamera dibalik peti uang!; kamera ituh menyorot ke arah mba penjual dan mas Kiai

/Trek clik cekrek/ akhirnya! Itu poto di sebar ke internet! -.-. dasar si mba kaya embe deh(?) mbe mbe yang bikin heboh itu tenyatahh! Mbe mbe pembisnis bensin! Tsah!. Wokkeh! Back to Kai!

In the school (hallaaaah bahasa gueh!)

Pas pulang skolah

"chemmund chemmunds-" sapa Kai setelah jam pulang skolah! Dia mau pamit

"whuts?" tanya cheman cheman Kai kompak

"gueeh!.. gue mau pindah sekolah.. mianhe ne~ kalo clama inihh gueh banyak salah" ucap Kai elebehh

"WHUT?!" tanya mereka serempak

Taemin : #angkat tangan# yyahh! Kalau lo peggih gimana gueh Kai? Masa gue jomblo gituhh?

Kai : muup qaqqha! Tapi gueh tetep harus pindah Tae qaqqha! Ini udah keputusan Mammih pappih gueh~

Taemin : #bediri naik meja# JADIhh ?

Kai : kita putus- - - -

Taemin : hhh~ ? #galau#

Kai : ga usah pura pura qaqqha! Lo sebenarnya juga udah punya pacar slaen gue kan? Santai aja lagihh~ ga usah pura pura galau deh!

Taemin : kaai~ maafin gueh~ gue ga bermaksut hianatin Lu Kai~ gu-gue...

Kai : nan gwaenchana! #potong Kai cepat

Akhirnya Kai pun pegih diiringi lagu K-will Please don't (di putar ne !) *Inyah ubah dikit lagu nya*

/Tap tap tap/ kai bejalan dengan cool nya

"KAI DON'T GO !" Tereak semua murid (namja + uke + Yeoja). Mereka sedih akan kepergian Kai!. Mereka lari ngejar ngejar Kai pake slow motion. Tapi Kai masih tetap bejalan pegih. Dia sudah bejalan keluar kelas

Di sana! Diluar kelas! Semua murid di SMA itu sudah berbaris berderet rapi layak nya prajurit. Kai pun berjalan cool melewati semua orang yg menunggunya (ngarti ga? Ituu ! yg kaya di BBF itu loo.. Kai itu kaya Gu Jun Pyo)

Raut muka mereka hampir nangis gituu

Taemin : Niga hal mal ara! Geu malmaneun mara! Dont Be Go ! Dont Be go~

Taemin menghalangi jalan Kai! Dia berhenti tepat di depan Kai

Kai :" menyingkir lah qaqqha!"

Taemin : "Kai maafin gueeh! Lu marah sama gueh!?"

Kai :" Ani! Lagian gue ga pernah cinta sama qaqqha!"

Taemin :" APPUAH!? DASAR PLAY BOY! KADAL HITAM LU KAI!"

Kai : (smirk)"what ever! Tsah! Singkir Qaqqha! "#kai dorong tubuh Taemin dan Taemin pun limbung ke samping

Taemin : #nahan tangan Kai#" JANGAN PERNAH PANGGIL GUE QAQQHA LAGIhh!"

Kai : "okkeh Tae'! singkir Tae! Gueh mau pegihh"

Taemin : #dalem hati# "whut? Tae? Adgdgdghjhrgffs tenyata slaen yadong! Lu juga jorok Kai" dan Kai pun berjalan sukses melewati Tae

Sulli : "Gireul neaga! Irheun Geot Gata~ Ha~~ " Sulli angkat tangannya kedepan muka Kai. Menghalangi jalannya Kai

Kai : "singkir Sul!,ngapain lu ikut ikutan halangin jalan gueh? "!

Sulli : "DON'T KNOW WHY ! DON'T KNOW WAAAAAAAAAI~"

/BRUK!/ Kai dorong tubuh Sulli kebelakang

Sulli : "tega lu Kaaai!" Kai pun noleh ke sulli

Kai : "hmm. . . maaf ne Sul! Gue ga suka sama lo! Gue ga bisa mencintai lo seperti yg elo harapkan! Mending lu lupain gueh! Ga usah ngejar gue lagih" Kai pun balik! Bejalan melewati Sulli yang nangis bombai

Amber : "tenang Sulli! Ada gueh! Mending lu sama gueh! Gantengan juga gue daripada dieh!"

Sulli : "maqqasih qaqqha! Lu clalu ada untuk qquh"

Singkat cerita~ !Amber Sulli pun jadian.

Mereka pun Accaaaaaayyyaaaaaaan

.

Yuri : Ireojima jebal tteonajima jebal ! DORAWA DORAWA~

Eunyeuk : Niga! Tteonagan binjari wien

SoHee : "Chagaun Hyanggiman nama~" SoHee narik paksa tangan Kai yang sedang berjalan didepannya./PUK!/ ga sengaja! Kai pun tertarik dan ga sengaja nyium Pipi SoHee!

Kai : ASEM LU SAENG !

SoHee : muup qaqqha! Abis lu ganteng beudh! Gueh greget pengen lo nyium gueh

"EU !" Ucap Kai melongos pergih. Dia malas ladenin Saeng yang satu inih!

Dalem hati Kai

BURUAN PEGIH! BURUAN PULANG ! SEBELUM LO GA BISA PULANG GEGARA BANYAK YANG GAGALIN KEPERGIAN LOH! CHEMUNGUDD EA KAI! LARI KAI LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII hh!

Dan kai pun lari sekencang mungkin melewati jalanan sekolah. Kai terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan ada banyak orang terjatuh karena ga sengaja ketabrak oleh Kai

Fuffufuu fu fu fu~ #siul ala K-will

K-will Please don't END (?)

-skip-(hobby skip)

Tepat diwaktu ashar (?)

Akhirnya! Kai and Family nya pindah rumah!

"rumah nya bagus ppih" komentar Kai mandangin rumahnya yang berwarna serba ungu + luas + nyaman+ ada dua tingkat

Kris :#kibas rambut benerin dasi#

Tao : hhuuh! Capenyaaa~

Kai : laper juga mihh

Tao : kalau gitu mammih ke pasar ne~ mau beli makanan #tao ngelirik Kris Gege#

Kris :zzZZzZ #kris tertidur di bangku#

Tao :yaah! Pappihh mu tidur Kai! Kai bisa ga antar mammih ke pasar? Mammih ga bisa pake mobil!

Kai :huaaaamm #nguap#. Hmm! Yaudah! Kajja

-hoby skip-

KIM JONGIN KAI AL-YAMANEE ! SI NAMJA GANTENG BIN KECHE BIN SEKSEEH BIN YADONG BIN KORENGAN (PLAK!).

SI GANTENG YANG GANTENG MELEBIHI CHOKI SITOHANG!

SI GANTENG BIN UNYU MELEBIHI SULE (?)

SI GANTENG KEMBARANNYA TINGKIWINKAI!

SI GANTENG YANG MIRIP BERBIE ROMEROOOOWH~ (ANIAAAAAA!)

BERBIE ROMEROWH KURUS VER

SI GANTENG YG JARANG MASUK PASAR? KINI TERPAKSA HARUS MASUK PASAR DEMI MAMMIH NYA TERCINTAH! Kini si Kai lagi duduk di parkiran nunggu mammih nya. Dia mandangin pasar! Dia takut kalau ketemu sama fans nya! Oh ga elit banget ketemu Fans dengan keadaan Kai sekarang yg err..~ kaya tukang parkir!.OH SI BERBIE ROMERO JAGA PARKIIIR!

JJDERAAR !

Pandangan Kai terhenti pada suatu tempat. Tukang telur! Mata telur!

Mba penjual: teluur teluuurr..!

Pembeli: eh mba ilai ! ada telur ayam ga?

Eli : e~h ! nak Dio! Sini! Beli nya disini aja! Telur ayam nya masih banyak

"Dhio?" gumam Kai dari tempat parkir setelah mengetahui nama pemilik 'mata telur'. Terputar lah lagu Baby di otak Kai saat melihat wajah manis milik Dio.

.Tanpa sadar.. kai tersenyum melihat si pemilik mata telur itu. Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Kai melihat Namja manis bernama Dio

(lagu baby terus beerputar indah)

Dio : berapaan nih mba I-lai?

Eli : seribuan ..

Dio milih itu telur dan PING! "yang ini pecah mba? Kok di taruh disini? Emang dijual mba lai?" tanya Dio nunjuk nunjuk salah satu telur yang pecah

Eli : ne~ yang pecah juga dijual nak Dio

Dio : kalau yang pecah berapa mba ?

Eli : lima ratus rupiah

Dio : hmm.. mba ilai?

Eli : ada apa nak Dio?

Dio : kalau gitu pecahin semua telurnya! Saya mau beli yang pecah aja! Biar lebih murah *watados*

(lagu Baby berubah jadi VER)

Eli :APPUAH!? ENAK AJA LU! MAIN PECAH TELUR JUALAN GUEH! RUGI DIO! RUGI GUEEEH!

Dio : ooou~ mba ilai cantiiiiiiiik banget! Pecahin aja ne? #ngangkat tangan siap mecahin telur#

Eli : ANIAAAAAA ! #Lindungin telur#

Dio : mba ilai jebaaaaaaal~ #bbuingbbuing~

PING! TRING! CNING! SATU PASAR HENING !KAI PUN SEMAKIN HENING! SEMUA MATA TERTUJU PADA DIO YANG BERAEGYO!

...

Eli : AAAAAA !UNYUUUUUUUU! INI TELUR NYA GA USAH DI PECAHIN! INI TELUR GRATIS DEH BUAT NAK DIO! INIH! SATU RAK GARATEES! #nyodorin satu rak telur#

Hoya(tukang ikan) : INI IKAN NYA MASIH SEGEER DE DIOOOO! BUAT DIO! BAWA PULANG NE?

KiSeop(tukang ayam) : UNYUUU BANGET LU DIIOOOOOO ! SERING SERING MAMPIR SINI NE DIOOO? INIH! QAQQHA KASIH AYAM !

Yoona : ADUUUUUHH UNYU NYAAAAAAAAAA ! MAU JADI MANTU SAYA?

Eza sigit : KAWIN SAMA SAYA AJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Tora Sudiro : ADUUH UNYU BANGEEEEEEET ! GYAAAA ! KARUNG MANA KARUUUUUUUUUNG !?

Tiffany : TALI MANA TALIII ! GYAAAA ! UNYU NYA ! GUE MAU IKAT INI ANAK ! GUE MAU CULK DIAAAAAAAAA !

Jessica: KRESSEEEK WOOOOOOOOOY !

Indra Brugman : CEPETAAN KRESEK NYA WOOOOOOOOY ! GUE PENGEN BUNGKUS NI ANAK ! GUE BAWA PULANG TRUS GUE KAWININ SAMA ANAK GUEEEEEEEEH ! UNYU BANGET LU DDDDDIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Kevin Julio: ADEEEEEEEEEE DIOOOOO~~ ! KEVIN GEGE DISINIIII ! CEPETAN KESINIIIIH ! KITA KAWIIIIIIIIIIN !

Irshadi Bagas: KAGAK BISA ! GUE YANG LIAT DULUAN ! DIA KAWIN SAMA GUEH KEV !

KEVIN JULIO VS IRSHADI BAGAS = DIO = MATI! (?)

Lee Min Hoo: GYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! KAWIN SAMA QAQQHA AJAAAAAAAAA ! #Nyodorin cincin nikah# PILIH DIO PILIH! MAU CINCIN YANG MANA !? YANG BATU PERMATA? BATU EMAS? BATU INTAN? BATU APA AJA BOLEEH DE DIIOOOOOOOOOO ~~

Dio : Dio mau batu marin! Ada?

Lee Min Hoo: #nangis kejer!#

Zain Malik : CULLIK DIOOOOOOOOOOOO ! GUE PENGEN KAWIN SAMA DIA EMAAAAAAAAAK !

Gita Gutawa : UNYUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~~ SEMPURNAAAAAA~ (DJ DANGDUT VER)

Randy pangalila: EMAAAAAK ! COMBLANGIN !

Cinta laura: De Dio? U re so cute! JhADIAN YUK! NIKAH YUK! MAIN HUJAN HUJANAN YUK! MAIN OJEQ

OJEQAN !MAIN BECHEQ BECHEQ YUUUUUUUUUUUK!

AJ : HAYYU! # gandeng cinta# #dipelototin Eli(istrinya AJ)# #Eli lari# #AJ lempar cinta# #Kejar Eli# #peluk eli umuumumumumumu~!#

Satu pasar makin ribut !

Kai chengo!

Wulan Gurita juga chengo!

Dan Dio hanya nyengir Morgan(coret) nyengir Polos

NASIB ORANG UNYU !

"euh! Ga modal lu!" ucap Kai .

WUSH~

Dio pun noleh ke Kai!

"sirik aja sih lu!" ujar Dio jutek bin unyu bin Al-Baba(?)

"hhuhh !" Kai ngangkat wajahnya tinggi tinggi. Memincingkan dagu nya kedepan (gaya muka sombong)

"hhuhh!" dio juga ngangkat wajahnya ! mencoba menyaingi wajah tinggi milik Kai! Tapi ga bisa!

Karna..

"huhh! Pendek!" ujar Kai melecehkan

Dio :"aish! Coklat!"

Kai : "mata telur !"

Dio : KADAL HITAM!

Kai : BURUNG HANTU !

KAIDO : TBC

YANG BACA KECHHEEEE!

YANG BACA+LIKE KECHEE BIANGEEET!

YANG RLC DILAMAR LEE MIN HOO!

YANG GA SUKA ANE CIPOK! (?)


	2. Chapter 2

esebelumNyaah~

"hhuhh !" Kai ngangkat wajahnya tinggi tinggi. Memincingkan dagu nya kedepan (gaya muka sombong)

"hhuhh!" dio juga ngangkat wajahnya ! mencoba menyaingi wajah tinggi milik Kai! Tapi ga bisa!  
Karna..

"huhh! Pendeqh!" ujar Kai melecehkan

Dio :"aish! Coklat!"

Kai : "mata telur !"

Dio : KADAL HITAM!

Kai : BURUNG HANTU !

KAIDO : TBC

Anyeooooong. . .! Inyah disiniiiihh! WWOOOOYY! INYAH DATANG WHOOOY! #TereakDalemAir# wahahaha~ ada yg Qhangend? *Heniing~* wokkeh! Ini FF niru FILM FANTASIHH yg Authorpun juga Lupa apa judul Filmnya#pLak!. Pas mau liat judul?/Prak!/itu Kaset Film dipatahin Ade gegara Ade pengen nonton Finding Nemo. Padahal pan Cuma mau pinjam bentaaaaaaaaaaaaar~... Jadihh~ bagi Readers yg tau apa judulnya~ kasih tau eaa~. Trus Mianhe bagi yg udah tau! Jalan cerita nya Author utak-atik, jadi cerita nya melenceng gituuu. Ceritanya jadi nyeLeneh~ . lebih nyeleneh daripada yang The Pink Castle! yyah! Ya gini lah Author ga bisa jauh-jauh dari nyeleneh bin melenceng bin Gaje bin bengkok bin Typo. O-okkeh! Ini kenapa Author jadi perkenalan dirihh? Author berasa jadih Artis.. yeoLdah~ kita muLai ne~~(?) Hapihh Riding

*The Gaje Author present*

*-_+ULin PenciL+_-*

-PART 2-

Kai : sok unyu Loh!  
Dio :sok cool loh!  
Eli : JUNAIDIO NGAPAIIIN? MENDING SINIH! PULANG BARENG MBA! #seret Dio#  
Sedangkan Kai?  
Tao : mammih udah selesai belanja! Kajja ! pulang! *Nyeret tangan Kai ke Ranjang -coret- mobil*

KaiDo pun pulang dengan keadaan di seret. Ckckck! Mereka cucok banget Leh? Sama-sama pulang di seret! Ebeteweh~? Itu Kai bilang mata Dio kaya telur? Trus Dio bilang Kai Coklat? Telur dan coklat? Kaya adonan kue aja! Again! Mereka cucok! Muka mereka kaya adonan Kue! *kesimpulan macam apa inihh?*  
Abaikan! eLanjut!

Di rumah Kai

Hari sudah menunjukan jam 08.00 pm. Mammih pappih nya Kai udah tidur! Mereka tertidur karna kelelahan ngurus kepindahan mereka. Mulai dari ngurusin masuk skolah Baru buat Kai, ngurus pindah kerumah baru, Mulai dari angkut barang, angkut kulkas, angkut lemarih, angkut kursih, angkut harga dirih (?), sampai mendekor rumah!.Bisa dibayangkan? Ngangkut barang itu cape pake banget!

Sedangkan Kai?  
Kai belum tidur di kamar nya. Oaaaa~ kamar Kai bagus! Kamar nya Persis kamar Nobita!

Okeh lanjut!

! Kai masih duduk di meja belajar; meja belajar yg berada didepan jendela kamar nya (bayangin Nobita). Kai memandang ke luar jendela; ada rumah sederhana didepan rumah Kai. Rumah yg sederhana namun besar. Rumah besar yang kebanyakan nya terbuat dari Ulin berwarna gelap nya pensil (?).

Mata Kai tertuju kerumah yg ada di seberang rumah nya itu. Tapi pikiran Kai jauuuh dari rumah itu! Kai lagi mikir kaya ginihh: Besok gue sekolah! Gue jadi anak baru! Hahaha!

Pikiran Kai aneh! Muka nya udah senyum Gaje gitu..! mungkin dia Bangga jadi anak baru kali yah? #kaya temen Author#

"Huaaam~" Kai Nguap! Kai mengantuk. Kai ngucek-ngucek matanya tak lupa ngucek hidung (?) lalu mandang ke luar jendela

"rumah nya luas! Halaman nya juga!" puji Kai liat rumah yang bersebrangan dengan rumah Kai

Kai pun berjalan nuju ranjang nya yang -uhuk- luas dan ga mini lagih  
/KLIK!/ Kai mematikan lampu kamar nya. Membiar kan kamar nya gelap di terangi sedikit cahaya bulan yang masuk dari kaca jendela kamar nya (eaaaaa~ bahasa guehh)

"zZZzzzZZz" kai memejamkan mata nya. Dia sudah tertidur. Dapat di lihat wajah Tampan nya yang sedang tidur. Kai tersenyum nyaman(?) dalam tidur nya, menambah kesan Yadong di wajah Kai#Plak!. Tapi inilah yg bikin Author cinta sama Kai!. Emmuahc Kai~ tidur yg nyenyak ne~. Mimpikan Author dalam mimpi Yadong mu~(eh?)  
-skip-  
Kai masih tidur dengan nyaman. Masih dengan senyum Yadong pula~. Hari sudah menunjukkan jam 03.30 am. Pada waktu itu. ..Ada ...~~ bayangan hitam nan besar(sebesar jendela Kamar Kai) masuk ke dalam kamar Kai dengan menerobos kaca jendela kamar. Bayangan hitam itu pun berada di hadapan Kai yang tertidur. Perlahan~ bayangan hitam itu berubah jadi bayangan berwarna Merah cerah; merah cerah itu menerangi ruang kamar Kai ..Laluhh cahaya itu menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya bayangan merah cerah

eBeTeWeh?~~Itu tadi bayangan apa yah?  
-skip-

/JDEAAAAAAR~ JDAAAAAAR !/ Bunyi petir membahana di ruang kamar Kai  
/PIP! KLIK! PIP!/ Kai mematikan alarm nya yang bernada kan Bunyi Petir # angker lu Kai!

Kai KimJongin Berbie Al-Yamanee bangun pagi dengan Alarm yang bernadakan Petir dan angin pagi yang masuk dari ventilasi jendela kamar Kai.

Hari sudah menunjukkan jam 05.30 am ,Kai bangun dari kasurnya, melangkah ke jendela dan membuka jendela dengan saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat perlahan *Biar greget*  
GA USAH PAKE SLOW MOTION KAI! INI BUKAN PELEM MONYET CANTIK (?)  
/kriet~/jendela terbuka.

"Hfuuuff!"Kai menghirup nafas segar."BRUUTT!" trus dilanjutkan dengan kentut di pagihh harihh  
Habis Main BRUUTT! Kai memandangi pemandangan dibalik jendela itu. Kai mandangin jalan kecil alias gang dari atas. (kamar Kai di tingkat atas gitu ea). Gang kecil yang terletak tepat di antara rumah Kai dan rumah serba Ulin berwarna Pencil (?)  
"pemadangan yang indah" Kai tersenyum TULUS saat melihat nya.  
Ya walaupun senyum nya tulus tetap aja muka nya Yadong. #Plak!

Kai melihat ada makhluk yang jalan! Jalan nya pake sepeda! Polygon warna hitam,( kaya speda Author) Di keranjang sepeda itu ada banyak susu dalam botol.

/drrt!/ Sepeda itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah Kai. Eh tunggu! Kok 'drrt?' kaya bunyi kentut kucing Author tuhh! #pLak! Okehh Lanjut!

" pengantar susu" pikir nya. Pengantar susu itu tengah meletakkan susu di depan pintu rumah Kai  
/DEG!/ Jantung Kai berdegup kencang mengetahui syiapah ituuwh~?

"bukan kah itu Dhio?" ucap Kai saat melihat orang itu dari dekat  
Kai : "Tsah! Tukang susu rupa nya! Hahahaha"

/TRING TRING TRING~/ ada anak umur 5 tahun bersepeda melewati gang yg ada di depan rumah Kai. BTW? Pagi banget tu anak main sepeda? Sepeda nya bagus banget lagi! Warna Hijau berawan awan gituu  
"DIO HYU~NG" Panggil anak yg main speda itu

"eh? Kevin! Anyeoong !" sapa Dio ngelambain tangan nya ke arah Ipin sampe ketek nya terbongkar (?)baju Dio robek bin Bolong di bagian ketek! Menampilkan kaus baju dalaman nya~ Jadihh~ ada penampakan di ketek Dio! PENAMPAKAN TEMAN NYA DORA! Boods The Wariqh Monkey yang tengah tersenyum lebar sampe Jidat (?)

Ipin The Kevin tersepona sama Dio yang ngelambain tangan tepatnya lambai KETEK (?). Ipin The Kevin Tersepona sama Boods yang nempel di ketek the Kevin jatuh cinta ama Boods! (kaya Author). Ipin dan Author itu sama! BOODS WARIQH MONKEY MANIAAAK!. Dan saking tersepona nya. . .  
/BRUK!/ anak cantik bernama Kevin itu limbung ke arah kanan jalan; dia terjatuh tepat di halaman rumah serba 'Ulin pencil' itu!. Ipin jatuh gegara silau sama ketek nya Dio. Ipin jatuh gegara liat pesona nya Boods The Wariqh Monkey~

/DEG!/ jantung Kevin berdegup kencang. Kevin terkejut ngeri melihat tulisan yang terpampang di depan nya itu; di halaman rumah itu tertulis "JATUH DISINIH! INYAH CIPOK! by INYAH EMMHOOUDTZ"(?)#Plak! Bukan ituuuh! Itu pan nama FB teman nya Author zaman dahulu kalaa! Nama nya Mheiierhaa Emhooudtz di ganti jadi Amira Nuriany II. Ngahhahhahahahahahahaha! *Author siap2 dibunuh Ami pas skolah*  
o-okehh! Ini FF makin nyeleneh gegara si EMMHOOUDTZ!

e-Lanjuut~

Oh tenyatah! Si Ipin The Kevin bukan nangis gegara baca 'ituu'

Yg tadi ituh tulisan Raksasa yg tertulis jelas di jalan. Bukan tulisan di halaman rumah! (Anarkis)  
Wokkeh!  
Tulisan yg bikin Ipin the Kevin DEG DEG DAG DAG DUG CROOT (?) ituwh~ ..  
dimana elo bisa liat! Ada papan pembatas yg berdiri tegak bertuliskan 'DI LARANG MELEWATI PEMBATAS INI!'.  
KONON, TULISAN ITUH MENGANDUNG UNSUR TAHAYUL BIN MISTIS BIN ANGKER YG SANGAT KUAT AMPE MIE BUURUNG DARA DAN BURUNG GAGAK NGGA MAU HINGGAP KE TULISAN ITUH. () ipin sampe mau nangis lagi liat tulisan ituh!

TULISAN NYA JELEK PAKE BEUDH! (Kaya tulisan Author)

Dan ke dag dig dug an ipin makin bertambah ketika. . .  
"GLUP!" Susah payah Kevin meneguk saliva nya. Kevin ingin mengambil sepeda kesayangan nya, namun~ sepeda nya terlempar cukup jauh; memasuki halaman yang di penuhi rumput indah nan hijau~;

Zoom in ke Pintu Ulin Pencil

/BRAK !/ ada seseorang yg membuka rumah ulin itu. Diaa... kakek! Kakek itu berwajah sangar bin Garang bin Aneh dan berwajah kotak(?) Dia berjalan laju sekarang

"UDAH GUE BILANG! JANGAN PERNAH MEMASUKI WILAYAH INI !" Bentak Kakek berwajah kotak itu  
Ipin yang masih kecil itu takut melihat Kakek yang menurut nya sangat menyeramkan bin angker itu~. "hhuu huu~ hee~ hiks hiks" Kevin menangis tertahan, Kevin ingin menangis sekencang-kencang nya! Tapi dia terlalu takut ! sehingga suaranya sedikit menghilang

"DASAR CENGENG! SIAPA YANG NYURUH ELU NANGIS HAH!" Bentak Kakek itu melotot . bisa bayangin? Gimana seremnya bebek berwajah kotak yg sedang melotot? Bayangin bebek melotot!

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! kok Author yg merinding bin menggigil? OMEGAAAAAAAAT! GIMANA YAH? BEBEK MELOTOT? BEBEK ALABIO MELOTOT? /eh?/ YAHH! SEPERTI ITU LAH WAJAH KAKEK KOTAK ITU SEKARANG!

"HU HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAA !" tidak bisa nahan tangis nya lagiiih~ muka itu kakek mirip bebek garang sangar bangeeeeeeeeeeeet! Muka nya kaya kotak lagi!

"AAAAAAAAAARRKKKKH!" teriak Kakek itu tak kalah nyaring nya dengan suara tangisan Ipin . Kakek itu ngangkat sepeda punya Ipin The Kevin

"AAAA~ JANGAAAAAN!" Teriak Ipin saat Kakek itu ingin membantingkan sepeda ke wajah Ipin. (Dasar kakek galak! Pan sayang tuh muka Ipin yg super unyu kena banting speda? Drpd di banting speda? Mending kena cipok aja)

"UDAH GUE BILANG! JANGAN BERANI BERANI MEMBUAT MASALAH! LU MEMBUAT SALAH!" Ucap kakek itu masih dengan muka sangar bin angker

Dio setopin acara lambai ketek nya. Dio menyeberangi jalan itu. Mendekati Kevin yang masih menangis dengan hebat nya" ma-maafkan kami ~ kami tidak sengaja~" Dio mengusap sayang pundak kevin. Menenangkan Kevin~.

Enak banget lu Kev!_batin Kai yang berada di atas Dio(?).

"HUH! PABBOYA! LUNGAAAAA!" Caci kakek Mirip bebek itu

CHENGO! Sebenar nya syapha yang Pabo disinih?syapha yang Lunga? Itu kakek berjalan nuju rumah nya sambil ngebawa sepeda mini punya Ipin!  
/WUSSH!/ Kakek itu membalikkan tubuh nya  
"SEMUA BARANG YANG MASUK KEWILAYAH INI! SAH MENJADI MILIK GUEHH!" Ucap Kakek itu

"HU? HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HUEEEEEEEE~~" Tangis Ipin The Kevin semakin nyaring

"kakek yang aneh!?" batin Kai dan Dio bersamaan. Gyaaaa! Mereka emang bejodooooh!

"Vinniie~ uljima~ kajja! Hyung antar Kevin pulang ne?" ucap Dio memamerkan senyum termanis nya. Dio ga mamerin ketek nya lagihh.. Dio mamerin senyum Lope-Lope dibibirnya! Berharap Kevin bisa tenang dengan bibir nya (?)  
/CROTT/ Ipin jadi ingusan gegara nangis  
"ta-tapi aku takut pulang Hyung~" Kevin mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan nya. Baju tidur berwarna pink nya juga sudah compang-camping karna nangis. Omegaaaat! Ini anak masih pake baju tiduuurr! Aaaaa! Cubit Keviiiin!  
"tenang lah~ Hyung yakin! Eomma mu tak kan marah" ucap Dio sambil angkat tubuh Kevin yang mungil bin unyu ke sepeda milik Dio. Dio nge bonceng Ipin

Dio :#noleh kebelakang-Kevin# are youhh redehh?  
Ipin : lest Gouwwhh! #jawab Ipin ga kalah elebehh#

Dan mereka pun pergi ninggalin tempat itu di iringi lagu Ma~Boy~ VER.. Es Thi Thi Thi Thi Thi ar~ ESISTA~SISTAR

Sedangkan Kai? Dia masih chengo sama sikakek ituh!

WUSH~

Bulu Kai merinding~  
eBeTeWehh? Emang Kai punya bulu gituu~~ #krik krik heniiiing# #Heniing Lagiiih# #hening sampai SooMan ganti nama jadi Sholihul Mu'minin#

"berarti gueh punya tetangga yang angker dong? Hmm~ Gue harus jaga sikap" gumam Kai bijak (tumben?). Kai milih pergih ke kamar mandihh yang sudah dari duluhh jadih tempat favorit nya  
/Srett!/ Kai narik handuk mandi dari kastok dan mengalung kannya dileher, lalu dia berjalan nnuju kamar mandihh sambil ngupil di pagi hari #pLak!

e-Di e-kamar e-mandeehh~

/Zrrrrtt byuuuur zrrrrr byuuU~~r croot (!)/ sepertih biasa Kai mandi emang kaya gituhh. Dia emang suka gituu main croot pas mandihh

/hup!/ Kai masukin segenggam(?) air ke hidung nya lalu. . . /crott/ Kai ngeluarin air itu dari hidung nya. Yaaa.. boleh dibilang itu adalah kumur-kumur hidung... (Author juga mandi kea gituu #Ga nanya)  
/Croot!/ akhirnya Kai selesai mandih. Lalu dia lilitin anduk ke tubuh basah nya.. trus keluar dari kamar mandihh.. jalan ke kamar dan sampai lah ketujuaaan . eh tunggu! Ini ceritanya dari chapter satuhh ampe skarang Author ikut ke kamar mandi gituhh..? baru sadaar!. Berartihh..! Author liat dong? Kai ga pake handuk!?

PRIKITTTIIIIIIW~

/tap Bats zrepp (?)/ kai milih milih CD yang pengen dia pake hari inniiihh..  
Dalem hati Kai bilang : #sambil ngaduk lemarihh# hmm~~ hari ini pake CD yg mana yahhc?  
Author : ga usah pake apa-apa Kai!

Kai : EH THOR! LO BELUM PUAS HHAHH?! LO UDAH LIAT GUE TIDUR! UDAH LIAT GUE MANDIH! LIAT GUE GA PAKE ANDUK! LIAT GUE MILIH CD! udah liat gue ngupil juga! LO BELUM PUAS HAHH!?

Author : ngga dan ngga akan pernah puas

Kai : Author Yadong! Author sarap! Bisa bisa nya gueh di taksir sama Author Yadong bin nyeremin inniiiihh! Aaaaa! Tuhhaaann! Akkuh Sessaaqh (?) Aqquh Enggak Cuaaaaaadh(kuat). Aaaaa! Kenapa itu Author suka beudh liatin gueeehh! AAAAA! OMEGAAAAATT! HELEP MEEEEHHH! KENAPA GUE SE GANTENG INIIIIIIH!? OMEGAAAAAAAATT! AAAAA! DUUUULCEEE MAAAARIAAAAA ! (?) AAAA! BARABBAAAAAAII ! AAAAA! PARINGIIIIIIIIIINN ! AMBAHAAAAAAAAII –Eh?-

Author : EH KAI! BERHENTI NGOMONG! ATAU LU GUE CIPOK! MAU LOE? *Modus*

Dari pada kejang-kejang kena cipok? Kai milih lanjut milih CD  
/Tap! Zrep!/ Kai pun make CD warna putih bermerk TiFa. Tak lupa Kai juga make Boxer warna biru bergambar kan Barbie Mariposa lagi ngayuh perahu kertas(?)

/ZREP BAT!/ Kai pun sudah berseragam sekolah dengan lengkap tapi kurang(?). Kai hoby make baju yg dua kancing atas nya terbuka gituuh~ *biar sexehh* *Author pasang kaca mata*#nonton#

Kai pun berjalan cool nuju ruang tamu. Uuu~~ lo kul beudh Kai! Elo keren beudh Kai!ELO GANTENG BEUDH KAAAAAAAAAAI  
GANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG  
GANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG –Zoom ampe rahang  
GANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG –Zoom ampe hiduung  
GAAAANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG –Zoom ampe koreng di hidung

Dan sekarang saking ganteng nya, KrisTao mangap liat anaknya yang sekarang tambah tampan. Kai nyisir rambut nya hari inih, mengingat hari iniih dia jadi anak baru, jadi penampilan harus di perhatikan. Kai yang biasanya acak-acakan aja udah ganteng melebihi Lee Min Hoo? Lah inihh? Kai nyisir rambut!

Kai jadi mirip Sule!(?) #AuthorDiGuyurBensin#

"anak mammihh udah mau berangkat ya?" tanya Tao. Padahal dalem hati Tao bilang kaya ginihh 'Anak gueh makin ganteng aja! Rambutnya di sisir! Rambut nya jadi unyu(?)'

Kai : Ne mammih~ Kai mau brangkat ne..  
Tao : kamu udah makan?  
Kai : ne..sudaah, pergi ne~ chemekkuuemmsz #cium tangan KrisTao#salaman  
/Ngeeeeng ngeeeeeeeeeeeeng~~(bunyi motor)/ KrisTao memandang kepergian Kai Di ambang pintu

"Kai ganteng yeh..? kaya gege!" ucap Upan ke-pede-an pada Tao. "ne~ ganteng kaya gege masih MUDA duluhhh" ucap Tao polos. tanpa Tao sadarihh. Upan udah siap nerkam Tao. Tao nengok ke Upan  
"biar pun tua! Gege akan slalu tampan" ucap Tao. Tao mulai sadar pas liat muka Upan udah kaya di sembar petir ancur kaya habis di cium Author

Di SMAN EXO

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Namja cantik membahana di seluruh ruang kelas 2 Xoxo  
(sebaris infohh) SMA EXO ini memiliki 4 jurusan yaitu : Xoxo, Exox, Exotan, Exotic

Semua murid di kelas Xoxo noleh ke namja cantik ituu. "elo Kenapa Luhan?" tanya teman sebangku nya_Dio  
Luhan :"DO yu knowhh?"  
Dio : "Ani!" jawab Dio cepat  
Luhan : YA! Dengerin dulu woy! KELAS KITA BAKALAN ADA ANAK BARUUUUUUU! KYAAAAAAAA! PINDAHAN DARI ES EEEM! PINDAHAN DARI SHOLIHUL MU'MINIIIIN !  
Dio : iyyaa~ kah? #gaya Upin Ipin# muka Dio nanya pake nada ngelecehin gituu. Luhan pouting! Kesel! Di cuekin Dio. Luhan kesel gegara Si Dio nanggepin nya kagak sesuai harapan! Mau nya Luhan kea ginihh! HARUS NYA DIO TERIAK WOW SAMBIL LONCAT-LONCAT GIRANG TRUS LARI-LARI SAMBIL BAWA BAMBU!. Eh tenyata! Si Luhan Akhyaran malah dicuekin sama Kyungsoo Uco Junaidio!

"hhmmmmmpphh" semua orang dikelas itu nahan ketawa gegara liat Luhan dicuekkin. Luhan sadar kok mereka lagi ngetawain dia

"AAAAAAAAA! LO NYEBELIN JUNAIDIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tereak Luhan membahana di seluruh ruang kelas Xoxo. Luhan ngambek bin Meraju dan pergihh keluar kelas. Tsaah...

Dari kejauhan. Seorang Namja berkulit putih syusyu mandang lirih ke Luhan yg udah pergihh. Namja itu berjalan nuju bangku Dio yang ada 5 langkah di depan bangku nya

sampai lah ke tujuan  
"emang anak barunya siapa hyung..?" tanya nya pada Dio

Dio : "ga tau juga gue Hun. Tapi kayanya Namja deh"

"ooh~"

Dio : Sehun cemburu yaaa.. *sipitin mata sambil nunjuk-nunjuk*  
Sehun : iya nih Hyung! Jangan sampe itu anak baru ngerebut hati nya Luhan Hyung!  
Dio : #nepuk bahu Sehun# Gueh celalowh mendukung elo Sehuna~. Dapat kan Luhan Hyung! Tapi jangan sampai bertengkar yee~~  
Sehun : tergantung Hyung~

"EHH! GUE GA MAU LIAT ELO BERTENGKAR!" Tereak Dio namun sayang Si Sehun ga dengerin. Sehun malah lari nyusul Luhan keluar kelas

17 Detiq qemudiaan~  
"JUNAIDIOOOOOO!" Tereak Luhan dari luar kelas sampe masuk ke dalam kelas  
"kenapa Luhh?" tanya Dio  
"LO HARUS LIAT DIO! ITU ANAK BARU GANTEEEEEEEEENG BANGET! KEREEEEEEEN! LO HARUS LIAT! DIA LAGI BERKELAHI ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KERREEEEEEEEEEEEEN" Tereak Luhan Giraang (?)

/Buk/ Dio nimpuk kepala Luhan pake meja-coret- pake buku  
"Appo~~" lirih Luhan  
Dio : "Lunga Lo! Orang bertengakar di bilang keren!"  
Luhan : elo tau ga..?  
Dio : kaga! #jawab Dio cepat lagihh#  
Luhan : EH! DENGERIN SAMPAI HABIS DIOOOOOOO! KEBIASAAN LO!  
Dio : memang nyahh ada appaaaah?  
Luhan : dia berkelahi sama Sehun!  
Dio : "APPUUAAAAH!?" mata Dio melotot marah! Zoom in ke mata! –Zoom Ke bibir-  
Dio langsung lari secepat air hujan jatuh ke Angin topan bertiup! Secepat chetah ngejar Kijang! Secepat Mheiiraa Emmhoudzt ngayuh speda!.

Dia kaga mau Sehun kena masalah lagihh gegara berkelahi. Dio ga mau lagi di marahi sama Kepsek gegara anak kelas nya berkelahi. Eaaaaaa! Dio ketua keamanan di kelas gitu eaaah~~ #kaya Author#

Dio terus lari di jalanan sekolah. Melewati sesak nya jalan itu karna ada banyak murid yang lagi histeris sama kaya Luhan.  
'mereka juga suka nonton orang berkelahi'

"ciih! Siapa elo..? ga usah sok keren dehh! Ga usah cari tenar!" ujar Sehun Mincingin Dagu nya (pasang muka sombong)  
"Gueh KAI! Gue emang keren kok! DAN INGET! GUEH GA CARI TENAR! ITU EMANG MEREKA YANG NGEJAR GUEEH! BUKAN GUEHH" Ujar anak keren itu_ Kai

"kyaaaa! Dia makin Tampan pas maraaaah" terdengar segerombolan yeoja mengatakkan itu. Kai menyeringai

Kai : elo Liat? Gue marah aja ganteng! Ga usah sirik deh loh  
Sehun : Cihh! DASAR HITAM LUTUNG LATAT

/JLEBB JDAAAAAAAAAAARR!/ Nancep! Kai emang udah Badmood hari inihh! Udah dari rumah dia emosian! Esmosseh karna di taksir Author. Trus badmood beudh gegara tadih pagi dia sarapan lupa ngasih bumbu ke Sarimie isi Dua. Trus badmood gegara pas abis makan mie hambar, Kai juga Lupa ngasih gula ke Teh panas nya. Dan pas dateng ke skolah baru! Eh! Udah ada orang ngajak ribut lagihh!

"Mau Lo apa sih?!" tanya Kai berusaha tetap dingin

"Lawan Guehh! Kalau elo emang keren!" ujar Sehun dingin. Mencoba nyaingin muka dingin nya Kai *biar keren*

Kai naikin lengan baju! Nge PROK PROK in leher nya biar keren. Trus nge guliat biar enak(?). Dan Sehun juga demikian

Eaaaaa! Kedua nya siaaaaaaaaaaap tempuuuuuuur!  
/prok prok prok!/ semua anak tepuk tangan . nonton Dua orang kece bin ganteng yg bertengkar  
"SEHHUUUUUUUUUN!" tereak Suzzy ngedukung Sehun

"CHEMUNGUD EA THEHUUUUN!" Tereak Surti Putri yang tertukar

"CHEMUNGGUDH~~ CHEMUNGUUD~ CHEMUNGUUD~" CHEMUNGUUD~" CHEMUNGUUD~!" tereak semua Penonton pake nada bagian Reff Two Moon~

"KAAAAAAI!" Tereak Inyah ngedukung Kai

Emosi Sehun makin naik pas denger si Inyah a.k.a mantan kekasehh Sehun ngedukung Kai

/WUUSSH!/ Sehun bogem muka Kai tapi ga kena! Yang di pukul Cuma Angin. Kai udah menghindar

/WUSSH USSH WUSSH WUSS!/ Pukulan Thehun thalah themua!. Karna Kai begitu lihai menghindar. Berbagai macam cara Kai menghindar dari bogem nya Si Sehun. Dari Lompat kiri! Lompat kanan! Lompa-lompat! Muter-muter!guling-guling! Sampe jungkir balik!. Ckck! Kai mudah banget ngehindarin Sehun. Tubuh Kai gesit bin Singset! (?).  
Kai udah terbiasa main gesit-gesitan karna dia selalu nonton Ninja Renger #kaya Author#. Dan semua orang disituh kagum sama Kai yang gerak nya kaya Ninja! Kagum sama Kai yang gerak nya Gesit bin Singset(?). gerakan Kai Singset bin sexehh! Gerakan Kai kaya Goyang ngebor /eh?/

/DRAP DRAPP TAP TAP/ dari kejauhan terdengar hentak Kaki Dio yang tengah Lari

"SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!" Teriak Dio. Dio udah sampe di depan mereka (Kai dan Sehun)

"E-Elooh!?" kaget Dio dan Kai berbarengan. Kai Dio sama-sama kaget! Kai chengo! Dio juga chengo! Tapi Dio milih ngebatalin Chengo nya untuk. . . "AISH! SEHUN HENTIKAAAAN!" Bentak Dio. Tapi Sehun masih aja menyerang Kai. Engga ada cara lain! Dio harus narik Sehun jauh-jauh dari situhh

"SEEETTOOOOOOOOPH!" tereak Dio sambil lari ke arah KaiHun. Mau melerai mereka berdua. Tangan Dio udah siap sampai nahan tangan Sehun tapi Dio kena sial! Dio kesandung Batu yang kebetulan lewat disituhh! Dio hilang keseimbangan . tubuh nya limbung. Dio berusaha nyari tempat berpegang supaya ga jatuh! /TAP!/ Dio nangkap sesuatu yang letak nya berlawanan dari Sehun. /SREET!/ ternyata itu bukan tempat yang cucok buat tempat berpegang. /BRUKK!/ dio jatuh beserta benda yang di pegang nya

Benda ituuh~

i-ituuwh!

CELANA KAI!

Celana Kai ikut merosot kebawah karna ter tarik oleh 'tangan mungil bin unyu' milik Dio.

Dio chengo mandangin celana yang tengah di pegang nya

Sehun juga chengo liat Dio yang 'berani nya!'. 'ceroboh nya!'  
Suzzy chengo!  
Nikita willy juga chengo!  
Stevan William mangap!  
Surti udah kesenangan gitu liat lutut nya Kai  
Author pun bahagia liat Kai kena sial!

'' i-i i tu tu mi mmia" Dio tergagap ingin minta maaf  
"NGAPPAIN LO NARIK CELANA GUE HAHH!" Bentak Kai pada Dio yang masih mangap! Masih chengo mandangin celana Kai  
"hahhh!~" dengus Kai kesal bin marrah!. Kai ngacak ngacak rambut nya perustasehh! Padahal sayang tuh rambut! Perdana di sisir tadi pagi!

"Mianhe~ mianhe~~" Dio langsung bangun. Berdiri dan Nge bow

"aaiiish!" Kai tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.! Dia pengen marah ngomelin Dio habis-habisan. Tapi dia ga mau! Ntar air mata nya jatuh gegara tereak. Kai nahan nangis gituu yaah~

Dio : "Se-Sehuun.. err.. gue tau Lo pasti bisa nyelesain ini, gu-guee ada urusan. Ppai ppai" Dio lari terbirit-birit. Takut banget sama Kai yang lagi marah!. Muka Kai udah nyeremin gituu! Udah kaya muka nya si Eyang Subur yang siap nerkam Dio. Jadi Dio lebih milih lari dari pada di terkam (padahal Kai ga mau 'nerkam' kok! Kai Cuma mau bogem ke Dio)

Heniiing Chemua heniiing~

Luhan terdiam. . . ga histeris gila kaya tadihh  
Semua nya diaaam  
Mega Utamihh juga diaam  
Anglingdharma ikut diaam  
Surti pun juga diam. Surti mulai ngerti perasaan nya Kai!.ATIT!(Sakit)

Sampai ketika. . .

Sehun mecahin ke heningan. Sehun bejalan perlahan tapi pasteeh ke arah Kai. Sehun jongkok ngambil celana Kai dan naikin itu celana ke pinggang Kai biar ga melorot lagihh.  
Biar kaki Kai ketutup.  
Biar lutut Kai ketutup  
Biar Paha Kai ga kelihatan.  
Biar boxer Biru gambar BARBIE MARIPOSSA BERPERAHU KERTAS nya ga kelihatan lagihh!

/Zrepp!/ celana Kai terpasang sempurna. Tapi muka Kai masih nunduk malu. Muka nya udah blushing parrahh! Muka nya udah ungu saking blushing nya! (eh tunggu.! kok kedengarannya kaya nahan pipis yahh..?)

Perlahan... tangan Sehun naik ke bahu Kai! Ngerangkul Kai ke suatu tempat. Ke tempat Yang sehun pikir bisa nenangin Emosehh Kai.  
Mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggal kan kerumunan penonton. Semua penonton merasa lega ternyata Kai ga mukul Dio. Pan sayang tuhh? Muka Dio yang Cute bin unyu itu kena bogem? Mending di cipok aja!

Ternyata Sehun ngajak Kai ke atap sekolahan  
"di sini tempat yang tenang brooh!" ucap Sehun yang masih ngerangkul Bahu Kai. Kai pun meng edar kan pandangan nya ke sekitar atap./ping!/ada Dio di situh. Ada Dio di pinggir atap!.Dio juga lagi nenangin pikirannya di Atap.  
Amarah Kai naik lagi pas liat Dio.  
"AAARRRKH!" kai lari nuju Dio! Tangan nya udah ga tahan ngasih bogem ke Dio. Dio noleh kaget pas denger Kai tereak.  
"ANIAAAAA!" tereak Sehun sambil nahan leher kai dari belakang. Sehun nyekeek Kai dari belakang  
"LEPASIN GUEHH!" Berontak Kai namun gagal karna tubuh Kai kalah besar sama tubuh nya Sehun. kekuatanya Kai udah hilang gegara nangis juga.  
"cepat laarrihh!" perintah Sehun pada Dio. Dio pun nyengir polos dan BOW pada mereka tepatnya pada Kai  
"Mianhe" ucap Dio dan akhir nya lari ke kelas Xoxo

Merasa aman. . . Sehun nglepas pelukan(?) nya.

Ternyata Sehun Salah! Itu belum aman!. Kai malah lari nuju pinggir atap skolah. Kai pengen loncat dari atap ke bawah! KAI PENGEN BUNUH DIRI!

/TAP! BATS!/ Sehun narik leher Kai lagi!. Biar ga lari!. Dan leher adalah kelemahan Kai biar ga lari (yang baru Sehun tau dan itu kebetulan). Merasa kalah! Kai pun menyerah dan milih duduk! Mencoba menenangkan dirihh

/puk puk puk/ Sehun nepuk-nepuk bahu Kai biar tenang. Kai ngeliatin tangan nya Sehun yang puk puk bahu nya.  
Dalem hati Kai : chihh! SOK AKRAB! TADI NGAJAK RIBUT! SKARANG MALAH PUK PUK BAHU GUEHH

heniing!~

Sampae ketika Kai mecah bisul (coret) keheningan

Kai : Gue stress! Gue minta rokok!  
Sehun : gueh ga punya roqoqqh! Guehh ga paqe roqqoqh! Gueh ga bisa nge roqqhoqh  
Kai : gue juga!  
Sehun : Lah !? trus napa minta roqoqqh?  
Kai : Biar greget

Sumveh Sehun pengen beudh ngelempar tubuh Kai dari atap biar jatuh ! tapi ga jadihh! Pan sayang nih anak ganteng satu inih! Daripada di lempar mending di cipok aja#itu sih mau lo thor#. Perasaan dari tadi cipok-cipokan mulu dehh? Ganti dah ganti! MENDING DI YADONGIN /eh?/  
eLanjuut~  
Sehun mikir! Da..n CNING! Ada Api Unggun nyala di atas kepala nya Sehun!  
Sehun dapat Ide!  
Sehun dapat wahyu!  
Sehun dapat ilham  
Sehun dapat petunjuk  
Sehun dapat 500 pas Gosok Tanggo wafer mini(eh?)  
Sehun : Gue punya inihh #sodorin permen Yupi#  
"Yuppih?" tanya Kai ragu-ragu. Kai atut(takut).. jangan-jangan itu narkoba! Jangan-jangan itu racun tikus?, jangan-jangan itu NarKoTiKa!? Nanar Koqho Titi Kaqha TiQha (?)

Kai pengen nolak! Tapi itu Yuppi rasa anggur! Warna unguuuuuu! Warna kesukaan Kai! (warna kesukaan Author jugaaa). Kai ga tahan ! Kai taq cuaaadh /zrepp!/ Kai ngambil Yuppi dari tangan Sehun. Kai merhatiin seluk beluk Yuppihh

Merk : Yuppi~ komposisih : Gula, tepung, soda, gulalihh, fanta, coca cola, kopi, Extrajoss - - hmm itu komposisih bukan Narqoba! Itu tuh minuman di kulkas nya Mieraa Emmhoudtz(?). akhir nya Kai pun yakin akan cinta nya pada Author/eh?/salah! Harus nya beginihh!

Akhir nya Kai yakin itu bukan si Nanar, bukan si Qhoqqho, bukan si Titi, bukan pula si TiTiQAmal a.k.a Narqotiqa  
/hap!/ Kai makan Yuppi dan Kai thuuap thendilliiii~~  
Sehun : enak..?  
Kai : Ne!~ Gumawoohh  
Sehun : elo udah kenal ya sama Dio? Tadi elo sempat chengo kan pas liat Dio?  
Kai : ne~ gue pernah nemu dia lagi ngerusuh di pasar  
Sehun : oo~~ pasti dia lagi nawar-nawar barang ya..?  
Kai : ne~ kok tau? Dukun yah?  
Sehun : EH GUE BUKAN DUKUN! GUE SEHUN DI BACA THEHUN! ya pasti gue tau laah! Wong gue aja udah sekelas sama Dio udah hampir 5 tahun! Kami 3 tahun satu Kelas pas SMP! Trus sampae skarang sekelas jugaa  
Kai : ciaaah! Naas beudh elo! 5 tahun sekelas orang aneh bin Gila kaya Dio!  
Sehun : #Leng geleng geleng# ga ga! Dio ga aneh! Dio baik!  
Kai : Elo suka sama Dio?  
Sehun : Aiiish! Ya iYadong gue suka sama Dio! Semua orang suka sama Dio ! Semua orang mengidolakan nya! Asal lo tau ea! Dio kaya Onethespot! Dio itu punya 7 kelebihan.. eSattuh! Dia pinter! eDuah dia pinter nyanyi! eTigah! Dia pintar masak! Empat! Dio itu anak nya Tajir brohh! Tapi dia tetap rendah hati ! eLimahh! Dia Chantiq! Enam! Dia Unyu! Tujuh! Di jamin! Elo ga bakalan bosen liat muka nya! UNYU PAKE BEUUDH! MANIS PAKE BANGET! SENYUM NYA PENUH CINTA! SENYUMNYA PENUH BENTUK LOPE-LOPE  
Kai : cihh! Kaya nya elo ngeceng dehh sama Dio! Inggeet! Lo tadi ngajak gue ribut karna syiappa? Karna Luhan! Lo udah ngeceng Luhan masih aja mau ngeceng Dio? Dasar!

Sehun : eh! Gue itu cinta nya sama Luhan bukan sama Dio! Hati gue dag dig dug pas deket Luhan bukan Dio! Hati gue gempa bumi pas deket Luhan! Hati gue panas pas dia ngeceng orang lain slaen guehh! So~ GUEH GA CINTA APALAGI NGECENG SI DIO! Lagian kok kaya nya Lu sewot beudh? Napa Loo..? cemburu? Jeless..?

Kai : #noleh ke depan# Waktunya Tebecehh  
Sehun : #ikut noleh# biatha qan Like Qomen Thethudah Batha(baca)

Nanti qan ini FF Di next

Riview eaaa

**VIAnni07**

iyaya? baru inget. beru nyadar juga itu scene mirip FF CC. mian.. aduh jadi maLu


End file.
